


A Blacksmith's Advice

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biggs Jasper (Mentioned), F/F, Healing, Lapis is in love, Lapis tries to change, Mending Relationships, Ocean Jasper (Mentioned), jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Turning to Bismuth for help, Lapis thinks this is the best one to help her with her problem. The problem is that Lapis doesn't know what relationships are like... and therefore, she asks Bismuth. This is just a small step toward her long road of recovery.





	A Blacksmith's Advice

During the time Little Homeworld was being made, Lapis found herself thinking. A lot. More than she was adjusted to. The blue gem was confused on why she had so many thoughts. Most of her thoughts? They weren’t intrusive. Surprisingly enough, they were romantic. Why?

It was because she spent more time with Jasper.

Getting adjusted to the quartz wasn’t easy. At first, Lapis found herself staring nervously. Holding onto her arm all the time. Looking away. Unable to make eye contact. Always having her wings flared and ready to fly. 

She knew Jasper wasn’t going to hurt her anymore. Yet, her body didn’t think of that.

Lapis was constantly trying to get used to the quartz. First, it started with just being around the other. Standing near her. Thinking of her presence. Lapis had warned Jasper about physical contact since she knew how tactile the gem was. She had told Jasper about not touching her without permission. Not only was she improving herself but so was Jasper.

Even if it was hard, there was progress.

Therefore, as a month went by, Lapis found herself getting closer to Jasper. The quartz would always show her around Earth, pointing out neat things to her and explaining things such as plants. Lapis now understood why leaves turned orange during certain times of the year. She now understood why it rained and snowed. Even if she didn’t pay attention to Jasper’s rambling all the time, she was starting to change for the better.

Even Jasper was learning. She was progressing too.

More time went by. Then, two months more had slid by. Lapis was finally comfortable enough with Jasper to start having.. weird thoughts. She was able to touch the quartz without permission since she knew how tactile Jasper was. Sometimes, Jasper could pat Lapis’ shoulder rather softly to show she wasn’t a threat. She knew how much Jasper liked hugs so therefore, Lapis knew she didn’t need permission. But herself. She always needed permission to be touched. Even the slightest touches threw her off but she was being adjusted to it again. After all, she was beginning to relax around Jasper... and Jasper was beginning to relax around her. But she never used her hydrokinesis in front of Jasper. She only used her flight around the other. She knew how jumpy Jasper was even around water.

A few weeks passed and Lapis told Jasper she was taking a break from the other. Mostly because her emotions were all over the place. She didn’t want to ruin the progress and lash out at Jasper. Therefore, Lapis consulted someone else for help. She asked Bismuth for help.

At first, she couldn’t find Bismuth. She had searched all over Beach City, even including Little Homeworld. But when she had saw Peridot afterward, she spoke to her.

“Where is Bismuth?”

“Bismuth? I think she said she was going to the forge. I think she left an hour ago,” Peridot chimed in.

“The forge,” Lapis mused. Then she slowly blinked before nodding. “Bye.” Then she flew away and left Peridot in confusion. The small green gem didn’t have a clue what was going on.

As Lapis flew back toward the Temple, she entered without a word. She didn’t even acknowledge Jasper who was on the couch sound asleep. Instead, she stepped toward the warp pad. Then without a word, she warped herself away.

The blue gem didn’t know where she was going but when she saw something in the distance, she then realized. Now she knew where she was going now. The open door along the side of a craggy cliff told her where to go. Therefore, she took flight and started to fly toward the door in the cliff. As she landed, she neatly folded her wings behind her back. Then she stepped forward and into the forge. 

At first, she felt the warmth. She thought it was nothing. But then the warmth kept getting stronger as she delved deeper into the forge. It felt like forever before she realized the source of the heat. It was Bismuth’s lava bath. How.. weird.

Lapis stared for a bit before she cleared her throat. Then she went further into the forge before staring down at Bismuth who had been contently relaxing in the hot lava.

When she heard the noise, Bismuth opened her eyes. Then she looked toward Lapis, nervously blinking. Wait a second- that was- oh shit! Her thoughts were immediately all over the place. Therefore, she nervously laughed.

“Uh. It’s nice meeting you here. You’re the last gem I expected to see here! But you’re gonna have to turn around so I can get dressed,” she stated.

Lapis slowly blinked. Then she raised a brow.

“Why? We both have boobs and a vagina. We’re the same,” she stated. Then she pulled down her pants.

Immediately, Bismuth looked away. However, she looked back toward Lapis when the other had started to laugh. Oh. She was wearing underwear. Nonetheless, she scoffed.

“You’re a real prankster. Now turn around. I’d prefer someone else see me naked. No offence to you but I personally don’t know you. Plus- these things are kinda… private. Y’know,” she murmured.

“I don’t get it but okay. I genuinely don’t care who sees my bits. It just doesn’t matter.”

“They’re private parts. Have you never heard this talk before?” Bismuth asked. When Lapis turned away, she got out of the pool of lava. Making sure to flick it all back into the bath of lava, she phased back into her clothes. “Your boobs and your sex- your butt too. No one else is supposed to see that stuff unless it’s someone you trust,” she pointed out. “And even though I trust you, I would prefer someone closer to me to see something so-”

“Okayyyyy. I get it,” Lapis groaned. It didn’t help that she had came here for such a reason. Therefore, her face was already hot. When the other told her to turn around, she did. Thus, she sighed with relief and then sat down on the warm anvil. At least it felt nice.

Bismuth laughed a bit and she smiled. Then she crossed her arms. “So what are you here for? I didn’t think you would ever find this place. I guess you want a weapon upgrade? I suppose I could-”

“No.” Lapis blurted. 

“Oh? So what do you need, lass?”

Lapis stared. She kept staring before she curled her legs closer to herself. Then she looked aside, holding onto her arm. She didn’t know what to say and thus, her wings had subtly tucked around her.

“Hey… you got this. Get it out. Take it one word at a time. Don’t force yourself to speak or anything.”

Lapis still looked unsure. Her brow furrowed and she gritted her teeth. She was trying her best not to yell. Therefore, she took a deep breath and then grumbled. She muttered something under her breath, glaring down at her lap.

“‘Cuse me? Did you say something?”

Another mumble. Then a grumble. Then a small snort.

Lapis narrowed her eyes a bit more. She squeezed them shut.

Then she opened them. The blue gem glared at Bismuth, her face burning hot with embarrassment. This was gonna be awful. Especially because she hated asking for help. Her stubbornness and hard head wasn’t getting her through this any easier. Therefore, she took a deep breath and then finally spoke.

“You seem like you know a lot about relationships. I want relationship advice. I want to know how to ask someone out without being a bitch.”

“Oooh. Relationship advice. You got your eyes on a special gal?” Bismuth laughed. She playfully reached out to ruffle up Lapis’ hair, starting to hum. As Lapis fixed her hair, Bismuth started to speak.

“It depends what kind of gem it is. Or what type of personality they have. Like me. I would personally like to go out on a date and hang out with the one I loved for a day. I know some gems like gifts though. Like Biggs…” Bismuth started to ramble. Thinking for a bit longer, the other looked at Lapis. “Other gems like going out for the day. They like going out for lunch… some like watching the stars. Tell me, what kind of gem are you interested in? A quartz? A jasper? Or maybe-”

“Quartz. A jasper. I’m not giving her name.”

“Ooh. So you’re in love with a jasper? I’ll let you know that they’re really loyal lovers. It’s really hard to get rid of them once you’ve gained their love and trust. Are you sure you want to commit to a relationship with one? They’re quite clingy.”

“And so are lazuli,” Lapis sneered to the other. Then she sat up on the anvil.

Lapis brought her knees to her chest, keeping her body cool using her wings. Then she settled her head down on her knees. Would Bismuth explain more to her? Or would she just give up there? Lapis simply waited for more words.

“Then that’s good if you’re both gonna be committed. Does she know you like her?”

“No.”

“So it’ll be a surprise. Maybe you could lead into it.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. Then she thought. What would a quartz like? What could she do to ask her out? Ask out the one she loved? 

“Maybe you could tussle with her for a bit. I know how much jaspers like to have their fun. Perhaps she might like a gift too? I think all gems enjoy gifts. Or perhaps she would like a romantic date. Ocean is one of those gems who would like to tussle if it’s her. Oh- and Biggs really likes gifts. Is it her?”

Lapis scoffed. “If it were any of those, I still wouldn’t tell you.”

Fair point. Nonetheless, Bismuth was out of ideas. Then she looked toward Lapis, patting her shoulder.

“I think you’ll do fine just spending the day with them. Whoever they are, they’ll love you enough to tolerate you being around. I think you should relax with them for a bit and then ask them at the end of the day,” Bismuth cooed. Then she decided to start cleaning up the forge.

With that, Lapis stood up. She watched the other. Without a word, she flared her wings and then took off out of the forge. She flew back toward the warp and landed neatly afterward, warping back to the temple. All she had to do now was talk to Jasper. She had to just.. spend the day with her. That was easy enough, right?

Soon enough, she’d find out.


End file.
